Wish Maker
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: For SoKai day. Sora's birthday is coming up, and a certain girl strives to make it the best he's had. But there's another occasion approaching. In retrospect, Kairi tries to make Sora's time with her worthwhile. Fluff fic full of coming to terms and hope.


**Wish Maker**

The snow fell on Destiny Islands relentlessly. Kairi pulled her shawl tighter about her, and tried her best to not see it as a bad omen.

No. She wouldn't. She _couldn't_. This day had passed as a problem last year, and Kairi wasn't about to let it be as hurtful this year. Her mind was made up. Kairi slung her full bag over her shoulder, and grimaced as all the objects fell back towards her shoulder. No. She was still decided.

With more determination in her step than anything else, Kairi bid her adoptive parents adieu, and began the rigorous task of walking through town to find where her boat was docked. Truthfully, Kairi probably should have seen the lack of people as a sign, but she was so focused on the future, she found she was constantly unaware of herself. It was this way when she reached the dock just a hair's breadth away from the Play Island.

At least, she was oblivious until she was firmly seated in her boat. Taking oar in hand, Kairi was all prepared to begin rowing to her Sanctuary, but something was stopping her. Ice.

It was new ice, and very thin, but she still had a problem. Her boat simply would not move with the little bit of ice surrounding it. She couldn't even move her oar! Cursing under her breath, Kairi tried to remember the spell that Sora had taught her for getting rid of frozen obstacles. _Fire_. The name was easy enough, but after a day like today, Kairi should have known that it wouldn't be as simple as to just say the name. After many failed attempts to find _some_ power within her, she was about ready to summon her useless Keyblade and bash on the useless ice, but something stopped her.

There was a weight in her boat that hadn't been there before.

Kairi had been looking out at the ice in front of her so long, that it made sense that someone could have snuck up on her without her noticing. Or _something_. What if it was a Heartless? Surely, she'd lose her heart again if it came down to a fight. But what if it was a Nobody? That thought wasn't comforting, either. She definitely wouldn't win against their fluid movements. It didn't help that they were at odds with Naminé.

Knowing that action was always better than no action, Kairi subconsciously balled her hand into a fist. She was about to pummel whatever was threatening her, but _his_ voice made her action stop. His voice made everything stop. "You know, Kai, you really need to find another fighting style. Unless you're Tifa, those kinds of attacks don't do well against our enemies."

Kairi turned around instantly. At first she was indignant that Sora seemed to want to have a conversation with her when she wasn't even looking at him, but that soon faded into embarrassment. How silly she must have seemed! It also didn't help that she'd, unintentionally, promised herself she wouldn't let Sora see her put up a fight.

Sighing, Kairi sat down in the seat opposite of the one Sora had stolen. She folded her hands in her lap, and looked down. She tried very hard not to think about Tifa, and how Sora had once described her. Sora had met all kinds of beauties. It was no use being jealous over one of his greatest allies. The silence seemed to drag on particularly long, but maybe it was because Kairi was thinking over things she'd preferred to forget.

Finally, it was Sora that broke the silence. He zipped off the jacket he always seemed to wear, and put it around Kairi's shoulders. Quite easily, Sora stole the oar from Kairi. After using a Fire spell, he went to work. It wasn't until they were very near to the Play Island that Sora looked at Kairi and laughed. "Only you would be out in weather like this. Didn't you hear the report? They didn't want anyone in the water today. Most people are sitting inside and drinking tea, but not you."

If Kairi had been paying attention, she might have noticed how Sora eyed her as if she were the wonder of the world at the last part.

Instead, she played with her hands, and fought the idea of making another lucky charm. Sora had enough incentive to come home. He didn't need another reason, right? Besides, what would he think if she gave him her lucky charm and held onto a duplicate she made? It wasn't like they were-

"Why are you out here then, Sora?" Kairi said mostly to distract herself more than anything else. She knew the answer, but she'd take any excuse to hear his velvety, sweet voice as much as she could. "Pfft. Like I'm going to let something as stupid as the color white on water from letting me go _home_."

There was a certain cadence Sora used with the last word that Kairi understood perfectly. Though it was true that Sora's mom had built a house and moved herself and Sora to the Play Island (so Sora would have a less likely chance of disappearing from there again), Sora regarded it as his home because it was where he was always with Riku and Kairi. Kairi understood this perfectly. Without them... well, the Play Island was just debris in the ocean of her heart.

Kairi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, but it was instantly to begin choking as she, painfully, sucked in more air. The coughing fit ended fast, but Kairi wished more than anything that she hadn't led to the alarm in Sora's eyes.

_That_ more than anything was why she hadn't thrown a fit about being left behind again. As painful as it was to think about, Sora would be in more pain if Kairi was with him. And it _was_ true that Kairi could easily get hurt. But it was the former, not the ladder, that had convinced Kairi to bow out when Riku told her they could "smuggle" her with into the Gummi Ship.

"Kairi, are you okay?" As Sora's concern brought Kairi back to the present, she noticed idly that they've reached the Play Island. She frowned a bit at that. It's too easy to imagine herself waiting endlessly on those shores again. If she'd had the choice, Kairi would have gone somewhere else with Sora. She had only planned to come out to the Island because she thought Sora was already there.

She also hadn't wanted to show her true colors when Sora had showed up in her boat. Lifting her lips into a smile, Kairi tried to pretend that she had only set out to see her home. "Where's Riku?" Kairi asked as she stretched, and scanned her surroundings. The cloud covered sun gave everything a bluish color, and Kairi did take in this rare sight.

Sora shrugged nonchalantly, but Kairi barely noticed. Sora was pulling her into his arms too soon, but all too soon letting her out of them when he'd freed her from the boat. Kairi stepped away from him, and climbed down the dock's stairs. She tried not to think about Sora's arms around her.

More than that, she tried to think about the relief she'd felt in holding him at The Castle That Never Was. She didn't want to remember the heartbreak she'd felt in realizing she hadn't hugged him in a year. In realizing she'd forgotten what heaven was when she'd forgotten about him.

What if she forgot him this time...

Kairi looked uncaringly as Sora's own bag slid off his shoulder, and into the sand. But she was surprised how muted it was when it fell. No doubt, her bag would sound like a ton of bricks when she finally let the weight off her shoulders. "What was that, Sora?" Kairi asked; she was mainly trying to sidetrack him as she put her own bag beside his. She was probably opening a can of worms at this, but she had to know. Why had he been in town? Had he known what she was doing? What she was buying?

Sora smiled, and for a moment, Kairi thought he'd give in. Instead, he quick ran towards her, tickled her nose with his own, and ran away again. He also, may or may not have, shot forward again just to poke her in the side. Kairi jumped a little, but she instantly commanded her feet stay on solid ground. Literally and figuratively. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"What?" Sora exclaimed with a hand over his heart in mock horror. "You deserved to be poked and tickled, you cheat. You have a bag, too. Didn't' t you ever hear of 'ladies first'?"

Kairi glared at Sora, but it didn't really hold any weight. She was glad that he was playing with her. That was what she'd planned for this day all along, but her emotions had gotten the better of her.

Kairi laughed, and was positively un-stealthy when she dove forward, and kissed the juncture between Sora's jaw and shoulder. As expected, he squirmed (he was ticklish there), but when he regained his bearings, he looked at her with a look she didn't understand. Kairi didn't let it sidetrack her. "You're a hypocrite, Sora! On your second adventure, you didn't think about little old me before Riku, did you?"

And though she'd meant the words to be completely harmless, Sora instantly froze up. It took Kairi only a second to realize she'd voiced something that had always secretly bothered her. Sora noticed the same thing. "Kairi...:" Sora trailed off as he put an arm out. He looked into Kairi's eyes as if she had the answers, and maybe she did. Should he restrain her or hug her?

In the end, he sort of had to do both. Kairi sobbed a little. It was mostly humiliating to her because she hiccupped. She _never _got that upset! She also hated herself for nearly elbowing Sora when he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry!" Kairi exclaimed as she went to smack her forehead.

Sora grabbed her hand and stopped its journey before it could meet its mark. He smoothed her hand out, and in the reassuring gesture, Kairi couldn't help but feel he was fixing all the wrongs that had been done. "I'm sorry, Kairi," Sora said whilst absentmindedly stroking Kairi's hair. She nestled into his chest to get closer to him. Sora realized what she wanted instantly, and freed her hand so he could circle an arm around her waist again. "You know my side. I really thought you'd be safe here, and that I'd be back with Riku soon, but I never thought to look at it from your side. It probably looked like I was choosing his friendship, right?"

And it was hearing the words from Sora himself—something she never thought would happen—that she let all her other walls down. The words were spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I knew you were rebuilding your friendship at The World That Never Was, and I tried my hardest to let you, but it hurt _so_ much, Sora! It hurt so much for you to ignore me!"

And suddenly, Sora was gone. Kairi bit her lip as she fought the waves that threatened to crush her. She hated herself for driving Sora away! How selfish she'd been to let him listen to her wailings. He risked his life everyday; he never did anything for himself. So why...

"Kairi, I wasn't ignoring you. I was keeping my head in the game," Sora said this stoically. Slowly. As Kairi dried her tears, she was able to see that Sora had never left. Instead, he was writing something in the sand with a tree branch. Every so often, Sora would turn around from his work, and Kairi could see the shock on his face. But more than that, she saw his desire to set things right.

Kairi would have let him continue his work, but she could only stare at him confusedly. There was something she was missing. "Keeping your head in the game?"

Sora didn't answer Kairi, and she willed herself to not let it bother her. Instead, she was reassessing the situation. Against all odds, she'd broken out of her perfect control. She'd ruined this day! She'd promised herself she wouldn't, and what did she do?

"Kairi, come look at this."

With a deep, calming breath, Kairi willed herself to be the girl she once was. The girl she was finding again. Most importantly, she willed herself to be the princess she was sure Sora had once loved. She skipped over to where Sora was, and almost fell in the sand, but she made it nonetheless. In the sand could only be described as a drawing of her lucky charm, but in the center were words. Sora didn't have the best penmanship, but somehow what he had written was clear. "Sora, what does this mea-"

"Shh," Sora said as he went behind Kairi, and surprisingly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kairi blushed, and was thankful she could easily pretend the red tinge was really her hair. "Kairi, I want you to read what I wrote aloud, and really take it in, okay?"

Kairi sighed dramatically, but gave in nonetheless. She put her hands on Sora's and was thinking of pleasant things when she recited, "I love my Kai because she brings the world happiness even when it hurts her."

Suddenly, something inside Kairi clicked. Maybe it was Sora's arms around her, and hushed whisper in her ear. Maybe it was their connected hearts. Maybe it was simply hearing it aloud, but truly listening as he'd told her to. But she truly understood.

"Kairi, I was never ignoring you. If I'd allowed myself to really get involved with you, I wouldn't have been able to fight. I would have been selfish. I would have deemed the entire thing as unnecessary, and would have come back here with you."

It was rather funny when Kairi fell down where she was standing, and consequentially pulled Sora down with her. He landed atop her, and his ear was firmly planted on her heart, as it beat like a hummingbird's wings. Sora smiled abashedly, as he lifted his head. "Sorry, Kai!"

"It's no problem." If she'd been a little more coherent, she probably would have reeled about how blasé she sounded. Sora's head had been on her breast, after all. Instead, she was giggling like a school girl at the prospect of Sora loving her. Of having that much power over him.

At least, she was happy until Sora brought her up short. "You didn't have to buy me a Wishing Machine, you know. I got my wish right here. Besides, Riku says those things are faulty, anyway."

"Sora! You little spy! You knew what I was doing today? You know what's in my bag?"

Sora snorted, and it took Kairi a moment to remember that she did, in fact, love her annoying best friend that was leaving tomorrow. "Yes, I know your bag is full of parts it'll take Cid to put together. And yes, I know you were trying to celebrate my birthday before you got all weepy."

"I _hate_ you, Sora! How in the world do you know all this?" Kairi was prepared to inform him that she could happily take his present back, and give it to someone smarter that would appreciate it. She wondered what he'd say if she suggested giving the expensive thing to Riku!

She was about to get to her feet, and drag Riku (wherever he was) into their banter, but Sora stopped her. All it took was him simply putting a lock of hair behind her ear for her to melt into his touch.

"Kai, it's not my fault you happened to be buying my present when I was stocking up on warm clothes for arctic worlds. And I'm not oblivious enough to forget my own birthday." Kairi gave Sora a stern look. If they weren't in a bit of a compromising position, he would have noted that she looked like his mom. For her sake, he amended, "When I'm _conscious_ I wouldn't forget my own birthday."

Kairi laughed at the reluctant look on Sora's face. Before she knew it, she was giving him an Eskimo kiss. She was also blowing on his face in hopes that his face would turn as red as hers. He gave her a peculiar expression, and Kairi relented to acting natural. Natural for her, anyway. "That's why I went so crazy about this, you know. None of us had good birthdays last year, and yours happened to fall when you're about to leave again. I wanted to show that despite the pain that's about to come... there will always be good."

Sora's thumb stroked against Kairi's cheek, as he took in her words. Kairi felt that in any second she might sprout wings and fly away. The feeling was to die for! She was leaning into Sora's lips, but he decidedly pulled away. "After all of this, how could you have bought a false Wish Maker? I got my dreams to come true just by finally getting you to express yourself. And by getting this close to you."

Kairi ignored the innuendo in the last part, and mumbled, "It's the Weather Machine that's false," but any other thought on the matter was washed away, as Kairi met Sora's lips with her own. Almost at once, Sora's tongue was begging entrance into Kairi's mouth. She understood the hurry, and happily granted him access. As their tongues dueled, Kairi was unaware of anything but the sparks that were igniting within her. She, also, vaguely noticed that the little bit of snow was a nice antidote to the fire burning within her.

Unconsciously, Kairi was rising to her knees, and then her feet. Sora followed suit. His hands tangled in her hair, and traced against the bottom of her bra beneath her shirt. Kairi, on the other hand, found she was pulling Sora closer by the belt loop, and that she also twined a hand in his unruly locks. Only when Sora's lips moved to Kairi's neck, and he pushed her up against a shack, did coherency begin to return to Kairi. She noticed that her legs were wrapped against his hips. She was a bit embarrassed, but it wasn't she that broke them apart. Sora's lips pulled from Kairi so fast, that she knew there'd be a mark there from the abrupt departure if nothing else.

"Sora, what's-" Though she wasn't planning to go all the way with him (she was surprised it went as far as it did), she was a bit miffed that he pulled away. Wasn't she good?

Any fears she had though, were extinguished when Sora's lips returned to hers. As she kept her head this time, she was easily able to appreciate the soft feel of Sora's lips against her own, the way his tongue hit all the right places (even when he had only licked her lips), she was engulfed in the ocean-y taste and smell of him.

It was soon. Far too soon when he pulled away again. "Gah. We have to stop! This isn't right! First kisses aren't supposed to be like this, and I'm leaving you tomorrow, and"

"And your mom has a similar shack to this one..."

Sora cut off whatever he was about to say and glared at Kairi. "So not cool. That's such a buzz kill," Sora said in a low voice Kairi wasn't sure she was supposed to here.

That only served to push Kairi even more. She smiled devilly at him, and she had to wonder if Sora was questioning her Princess of Heart status when she said, "And since you're not adjusting your pants, I'd say that was just what you needed. Unless you changed your mind about-"

Sora clapped a hand over Kairi's mouth. The girl was bit sad that it wasn't his lips, but it was probably best for her sanity, too. "Please stop. I beg you! This newly sixteen year old body can only take so much!"

"And it was the perfect birthday, wasn't it?" Kairi said quietly, shyly, as she danced out of the wedge between Sora and the shack. She ran to the water's edge, and breathed in a sigh of relief. Things would be just fine.

Sora came up behind her and slipped his hand into hers. "I wish the tide wouldn't wash away what I've written. I want the worlds to know I love you. I'll take you with me, Kai. I'll use a spell to keep this here, and then take you with me. That way, nothing and no one can get in the way of, or abuse, our love."

It was amusing how a few hours could change things. Sora had finally acquiesced to what Kairi had wanted all along, but now that she was more connected to Sora than ever before, she had to wonder if it was right for him. "You can't be the hero if you're thinking about me. You said it yourself. You do need to be looking over your shoulder, but not for me."

And the hurt on Sora's face, the hurt that he was hiding, made Kairi want to do nothing more than accept what they both wanted. "I did say we could find you another fighting method. You could learn to use the Keyblade, and-"

Kairi turned to the ocean, but only to will her resolve. It would be so easy to say yes! But they had to think about the stability of the worlds. Why did that suddenly seem so difficult? "Maybe eventually, I'll meet you out there. But for now, we should respect the King and Master Yen Sid's wisdom."

Sora sighed, and Kairi knew that he must have been seeing what she was. Maybe that's why his body warmth was suddenly gone. Turning around curiously, Kairi saw Sora was digging around in her bag. He came back with the Wish Maker, but she was most surprised to feel him putting it in her hands. "Take it. You'll need more wish power than anyone to get through what you'll have to."

It would be so easy to do that. But Kairi's duty was to that of the worlds. Still... what really made her decision was a faith she had. A faith she knew Sora had, too. Suddenly, it did seem silly that she'd bought him that. "You're stuck with it, Mister. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean anything to me. You have a very stubborn and controlling girlfriend, and she tells you to shut up and take your present like a man!"

Sora laughed, but it was quick. He put an arm around Kairi's waist, and began guiding her back to the boat. After a day like today, it didn't take a genius to realize Sora was going to row her home. "Sounds like a hectic girl. I don't think I ever said I was signing up for that job description."

Kairi froze, as Sora bent down and picked up his own bag as they walked past it. He gave her the Wish Maker to hold temporarily when they got to the boat. Sora picked up the oar, and suddenly, she was acting like the girl she'd been on their first trip in the rowboat. "Sora, I'm sorry if I jumped the gun! If you don't want to be my boyfriend-"

Sora hit Kairi in the shoulder with his bag. Though it only had covers, jackets, and hot cocoa packets in it, Kairi rubbed her arm in mock pain against his smugness. "Don't downplay what my girlfriend is to me!" Even as Sora turned to rowing the boat, the laugh could be seen on his face.

Today truly had been too good to be true. But some things had to come to an end. She was slipping his jacket off of her, but he halted her with his words. "Your hold on me is enough, but I'll give us one more: hold onto my jacket. It's yours until I get back."

Kairi smiled into the heavens at Sora seemingly having read her mind. The first light of dawn was approaching. And as the sky opened up to light hues, Kairi knew that the worlds' Light were smiling down on her and Sora. She'd hold onto this picture of the sky, and Sora set against it. When times were at their worst, it'd be her Light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note: The "Weather Machine" is in reference to a Disney Channel Original Movie, in which a couple of kids find one of Santa's machines that changes the weather (or something like that). Since that movie is Disney, I decided to implement a similar factor into this story. Just imagine a "Wishing Machine/Wish Maker" was also created, but sold to the mass public (along with them eventually selling the Weather Machines).**


End file.
